Super Smash Episodes
by Highliez
Summary: What happens during the Smasher's times in the Smash Mansion? More than just battling, that's for sure! *CANCELED DUE TO A LACK OF INTEREST AND REVIEWS BY FANS. A SEQUEL,WITH AN ACTUAL PLOT, WILL BE CREATED SOON! READ CHAPTER 6 FOR MORE DETAILS!*
1. Halloween Stories

**This story will mostly be featuring Sonic and other official Smashers lol so this is for all dem haters out there.**

**Kthxbai**

* * *

It was a quiet day at the Smash Mansion. It was Halloween, and everyone was planning on telling spooky stories that night. Seems completely innocent right? Maybe. Maybe not. ONLY TIME WILL TELL MWAHAHA!

So anyway, it was 4:00, and it was close to sunset. Everyone gathered outside of the mansion. They lit a fire and started telling stories. Now it was Wario's turn.

"So I was riding my bike and someone threw me off of it. And they stole may garlic!" Wario said. Everyone 'congratulated' Wario on 'telling such a scary story'.

All of a sudden, Sonic ran toward the campfire, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

"How did you-a gett-a here-a, Sonic?" Mario asked.

"Did you even read the story, Mario?" Sonic asked. "It says I ran toward the campfire!"

So, anyway, then it was Samus' turn to-OH WAIT DID SONIC JUST BREAK THE FOURTH WALL?! Suddenly, Highliez came out of a portal and put duct tape on Sonic's mouth, leaving him unable to speak. He then walked back into the portal, and it disappeared.

So, anyway, it was Samus' turn to tell a story.

"Everyone shut their stupid little traps, because this story is real. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED" Samus yelled. Everyone obeyed and shut up, except for Sonic who had no choice since he couldn't talk anymore with the tape on his mouth.

"It was midnight on a full moon night, and I was asleep. Then, I heard something outside, so I looked out the window. And there was some sort of werewolf thing!" Samus said.

"What happened, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Red yelled.

"AND THEN I SCREAMED AND PUT COVERS OVER MY HEAD! And it happens every full moon night, so I wrote about it in my diary-" Samus said.

"You have a diary? Can I look at it and see if you like me?" Ganondork- I mean, Ganondorf asked.

"SILENCE!" Samus yelled. "So in my diary, I wrote a description of it. It was all blue and big, and had these pointy ears on it's head like a rabbit's ears!"

Samus continued to identify the creature, but the more she talked about it, the more people stared at Sonic. Eventually, everyone, including Master Hand, was staring at Sonic (If that's even possible). It was 4:55, and suddenly Sonic winced and put his hands on his stomach. Seeing that everyone was watching him, he ran off into the woods. It was only five more minutes until sunset.

"Sonic probably had a stomachache," Mega Man suggested, though he sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Shakily, most of the smashers nodded.

"I bet he's a werewolf and he's trying to EAT US!" Ness whispered to Lucas and Toon Link. The Ice Climbers, hearing this, started shaking with fear.

"Hey look guys!" Pit said. "It's the full moon!"

Right after he said these words, a loud howl was heard from the forest. Suddenly, everyone started holding each other with fear. Even Wolf was hugging Falco, who was hugging Fox. Fox was being hugged too tight, and couldn't breathe. Eventually he passed out from lack of oxegyn, but Kirby just clutched his body and started shaking.

"L-lets t-tell a different story now." Roy said. Everyone agreed.

"You go, Toon Link." Someone said. Toon Link started to tell his story. It went like this:

"Once upon a time, I was sailing. Then, a tornado appeared! My ship flew into the sky, and then I realized I had no more milk! And then.."

"AND THEN WHAT?!" Villager screamed.

"AND THEN I THREW BOWSER OFF THE PIRATE SHIP STAGE AND WON THE MATCH!" Toon Link finished. Everyone gasped, except for Bowser, who was crying silent tears.

"My turn!" Roy yelled. He began:

"I was playing Slenderman and suddenly the screen went black! And then.."

"AND THEN WHAT?" Lucas yelled. "YOU'RE MAKING THIS MORE SUSPENSEFUL THAN SONIC 06!"

It was around this point that Highliez threw a brick at Lucas for two reasons: One, for breaking the fourth wall. Two, for mentioning Sonic 06. Sadly, he only got knocked out and didn't die.

"Oh yeah!" Roy said. "AND THEN SLENDERMAN'S FACE APPEARED! HE TOLD ME THAT I HAD TO TELL EVERYONE SO HE COULD KILL EVERYONE I TOLD! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIEEEEE!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US ROY?!" Captain Falcon screamed like a little girl.

"NOT MY FAULT MAN! HE THREATENED TO TAKE AWAY MY ZELDA DOLL IF I DIDN'T!" Roy screamed.

"Oh, well then that's understandable." Captain Falcon said.

"I know right?" Roy agreed. Zelda then tore off a hunk of Captain Falcon's flesh. Sadly he didn't die. Then everyone heard a noise in the bushes and saw Sonic - AS A WEREHOG! (I'm trying to torture our characters!) Everyone screamed and Lucas screamed, "IT'S THE WEREWOLF THANG!" (How did he regain consciousness..?) Then, just when Sonic thought I would leave him for dead, I made a tree hit all of the Smashers besides Sonic, and they went unconscious. They woke up the next day in the Smash Mansion (because Sonic carried them there), remembering nothing about seeing Sonic in his werehog form. They did ask him where he was last night, though.

THAE ENHD!11!1!

* * *

**Sonic: So why won't Preston be in this story?**

**Highliez: Me and him got super drunk and high last night - AT THE SAME TIME!**

**Preston: BTW I tots nute dwunk nor heig**


	2. Secrets Are Unveiled!

There were some secrets in the Smash Mansion. For example, how do the hands levitate? Where does Sonic go during the full moon? Does Samus have a crush on Snake? What does Meta Knight actually look like without his mask? Are Dr. Mario and Mario the same person?

Well, one day in December, three smashers tried to find out some of these secrets.

It all started when Samus, Snake, and Marth went into Samus' room and didn't come out for several hours. The unlikely group that I lied about being unlikely decided to find out just what was going on. This group consistened of the kid who somehow isn't older after competing in every tournament, Ness, the kid who Ness helps because he knows him even though he never met him, Lucas, and the cartoonish Link who shouldn't exist because the Link in Brawl/SSB4 comes from a different timeline then him, Toon Link. These children who all were scared of Samus decided to CHECK OUT WHAT SAMUS WAS DOING EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE SCARED OF HER. THEREFORE THEY ARE LIERS BECAUSE IF THEY WERE SCARED OF SAMUS THEY WOULDN'T HAVE GONE, BUT THEY DID! Therefore, they cannot be trusted.

Carefully, they inched closer to Samus' door they magically appeared at since I gave no explanation to how they got there. They looked under the door and saw this scene:

"SAMUS, IF YOU SAY WE'RE BREAKING UP ONE MORE TIME I WILL JUMP OUT OF THIS WINDOW!" Martha said.

"But we're on the first floor..?" Samus said confusingly.

"Oh." Marth said. "WELL I'LL STILL JUMP OUT OF IT!"

"Go right ahead, cause I'm with Snake now." Samus said. "I'm breaking up with you because you always wet your pants when you talk to me, and you look like a girl. If I go out in public with you, people might think I love another girl! Besides, don't take it too hard, since I broke up with everyone in this mansion."

"Wait, YOU DATED MASTER HAND AND CRAZY HAND AND TABUU?!" Marth screamed.

"Yep. And the only reason why I broke up with them is because they kept watching "Pretty Little Liars 2: The Movie Everyone Hates," without me.

"Farewell, Samus! I will curse you with some random and ineffective curse after I leave! Farewell!" Marth then jumped out of the window and his face landed in dog poop. Except it wasn't dog poop. It was Bowser poop. But hey, CLOSE ENOUGH! Don't judge me! *Sniffle*

The kids all then walked in the door LIKE IDIOTS for no reason whatsoever to see...

SAMUS AND SNAKE LYING IN A BED LICKING ONE ANOTHER'S FACES! OH MY GOD ITS TERRIFYING! *Barfs Lunchables*

"You do realize I'm going to break up with you next chapter and go off with some hot guy, right?" Samus asked.

"Lol I don't care lolol" Snake said.

Samus then saw the kids and chased them. They jumped out of the window, landing on Marth. Marth's face just got pushed in Bowser's poop even more. The kids then got up and saw Meta Knight's real face. Now, what I am about to tell you might be a bit terrifying to some. Here goes. IT WAS SO HIDEOUS AND LOOKED LIKE GANONDORF'S MOM AND JUSTIN BEIBER'S FACE COMBINED! The kids fainted, and fell face first into the poop below them. Being unconscious, they could not get up and drowned.

* * *

I'm lying. If it was true, this chapter would be over already and everyone would be yelling at me for killing three characters heartlessly. But hey, it's my imaginary job so why not?!

* * *

Instead, Ness got up and got Toon Link and Lucas out of the poop. He rolled them over and Samus jumped out of the window to get revenge on them. They got knocked out, and when they awoke they were in Samus' room. BUT THEY HAD TO WATCH GANONDORF AND BOWSER DANCING. Eventually, they went unconscious since they had to watch that terrifying scene.

* * *

Ness woke up.

"Oh thank god, all of that terrifying torture of watching those two dance was just a dream!" He said.

Ness then realized he was in chains, being forced to watch Pretty Little Liars 2. Samus sat by, rubbing her hands together so much (In an evil way) that they caught on fire. Ness screamed as the movie started...

* * *

**Ness: *Now Brain dead* Thei Entdz**

**Highliez: I wonder who I'll torture next time...leave your suggestions and I'll use them! Probably.**


	3. Reality VS Fanfiction

Mr. Game And Watch and Pit went into the T.V room with Samus and put in a CD. It was titled _**Reality VS Fanfiction.**_They all sat down to watch it...

* * *

**REALITY VS FANFICTION**

**REALITY:**

Marth approached Zelda and went on his knees.

"I love you." He said.

"Oh Marth, I love you too!"

They then hugged and started kissing.

**FANFICTION:**

Marth approached Zelda and went on his knees.

"I love you." He said.

"Oh Marth, I love you too!"

"What? I was talking to Ike!"

Zelda turned around to see Ike standing there with a wedding ring he got from nowhere.

"Marth, I love you too!" He said. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Marth said.

Zelda ran out of the room crying.

**REALITY:**

All of the smashers stood on the ledge of the cliff, seeing where The Isle of The Ancients used to be.

"Well," Captain Falcon said. "I guess it's over. We defeated Tabuu."

**FANFICTION:**

All of the smashers stood upon the ledge of the cliff, seeing where The Isle of The Ancients used to be.

"Well," Captain Falcon said. "I guess it's over. We defeated Tabuu."

Suddenly, a portal appeared and fifty five new smashers stepped through!

"It's not over yet, brah." Monkey D. Luffy said. "Tabuu just magically came back to life, conquored the world in five seconds, and we're supposed to help you defeat him even though you could defeat him on your own!"

**REALITY:**

"Hey everyone!" Master Hand shouted. "We have a new smasher! Please welcome..."

"MEGA MAN!"

**FANFICTION:**

"Hey everyone!" Master Hand shouted. "We have a new smasher! Please welcome..."

"MONKEY D. LUFFY, GOKU, NARUTO, ICHIGO, POKEMAN TRAINER FROM HOENN, MEGA MAN, ZERO, MEGA MAN X, DR. WILLY, MEWTWO, TAILS, KNUCKLES, SHADOW, SILVER, BLAZE, BIG THE CAT, DR. EGGMAN, ROY, PICHU, DR. MARIO, PLUSLE AND MINUNE, INYUASHA, MR. INCREDIBLE, AND ABOUT SEVENTY OTHER CHARACTERS I'M TOO LAZY TO YELL OUT!"

**REALITY:**

A girl walked up to Mario.

"OMG ITS MARIO I LUV U KISS MEH BE MY WIFE MARRY ME PLZ IM UR BIGGEST FAN!"

Mario bitch slapped the fangirl and she instantly K.O'ed.

**FANFICTION:**

A girl walked up to Mario.

"OMG ITS MARIO I LUV U KISS MEH BE MY WIFE MARRY ME PLZ IM UR BIGGEST FAN!"

"I WILL CAUSE I LUV U AND UR SO PRETTY AND STRONG" Mario said.

**REALITY:**

Ganondorf snickered. "Link, that dress is so stupid."

"FOR THE LOVE OF ION MILK, IT'S A TUNIC!" Link yelled.

"Yeah, whatever." Ganondorf said.

Link glared. "Let's settle this in a match then!"

They walked out of the room to start a stock match.

**FANFICTION:**

Ganondorf snickered. "Link, that dress is so stupid."

"FOR THE LOVE OF ION MILK, IT'S A MANLY DRESS!" Link yelled.

Ganondorf looked sad. "I was also gonna say you look beautiful in it.."

"Oh, come here you poor thing..." Link said.

* * *

**REALITY:**

Mr. Game And Watch and Pit went into the T.V room with Samus and put in a CD. It was titled _**Reality VS Fanfiction.**_They all sat down to watch it...

And the T.V screen didn't turn on.

Samus glared at Pit, who was looking terrified. "IS THIS HOW YOU SPEND MY TIME? YOU DRAG ME OUT OF BED JUST TO SEE THIS MOVIE AND IT DOESN'T WORK?! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, KID!"

Pit gulped. Samus lunged. Mr. Game And Watch held up a sign that says, "Don't complain about me being black cause that makes you racist!" The result: Total Chaos. Well, not Perfect Chaos from Sonic cause he's basically dead, but... Oh never mind. So anyway, total chaos ensured.


	4. Da Olympics!

It was a normal day in the Smash Mansion. Until...

Roy walked up to Ike in a rage. Then he smashed his head into a table.

"What was that for?" Ike asked.

"You're the reason I'm not in Brawl, even though I'm better than you!" Roy replied.

Ike stood up. "If you think you and your crappy-crap sword can do more tasks than me and my beefcake strength, then you're on, FIRE MAN!"

Fire Man walked into the room after Elec Man invited him in. "Yo, bros. What's hanging?"

They stared, before Roy responded: "You're on, EKI!"

* * *

_**At Le Epic Stadium:**_

Roy pointed at a picture of Pit in a magazine. "I bet I could be a better angel than you!"

_**Roy**_

Roy swung on some swings. "Wheeee! WHEEEE! WOOOOHHH!" He jumped off and was flying.

"Look, I'M FLYING! Hehehheh-"

Then his face smashed into a Jigglypuff and he fell.

_**Ike**_

"Roy doesn't know it, but if you say a spell and jump off a cliff you can fly!" Then Ike looked at us. "And I know it's true cause somebody made a fanfiction about it."

Ike said, "HAMMIII HAMII HÀÀAAAAAAAAA!" Then he jumped off a cliff and didn't fly.

"Screw those fanfiction -" Then he fell on the ground.

_**Roy:0 Ike:0**_

"Let's try attracting girls!" Ike said.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"Uh-no reason!" Ike said.

_**Roy**_

"Hey baby's, what's banging?" Roy said while his sword was on fire. Zero Suit Samus came up to him.

"That is so hot. That is so irresistibly hot. Could I have it?"

"Uh-sure!" Roy said. Samus grabbed his sword. "W-wait w-whawt are you doing?!"

Samus grabbed his sword that was still on fire. "It's so hot." She said. Then she yelled toward the woods. "HEY GIRLS, I FOUND SOMETHING TO MAKE SMORES WITH!" Then she turned toward Roy. "Thanks guy!" While she turned around, Roy's sword hit him and lit him on fire.

"SWEET MOTHER OF-BROWNIEEEZZZ!"

_**Ike**_

Ike said to Zelda, "Hey baby, let me be your pain reliever." Zelda hugged Ike.

"ALRIGHT!" Ike yelled.

_**Roy:0 Ike:1**_

"Let's try...LYN!" Roy said.

Ike looked at Roy. "Dude stop it. Those jokes aren't even funny."

"What jokes?" Roy asked. "Lyn means to touch to point of your sword."

_**Roy**_

"I DON'T WANNA TOUCH IT!" Roy yelled.

"Touch it." Samus said.

"Okay." He said immediantly. Then he touched his sword and his hand burned off.

"ALRIGHT!" Roy yelled. Then the rest of his body started to disintegrate. "No. No. NOOOOOOOOOO-"

_**Ike**_

"This should be easy." Ike said. He 'lightly' touched his sword, and it went through his chest. "Dang it! I was supposed to show my six-pack to Zelda this weekend!"

_**Roy:1 Ike:1**_

"I'm gonna change the fanfiction so Ike has 0 points! Haha!" Roy said. Then Ike appeared with a Smash Ball.

"Can't let you do that, Roy Sox!" Ike said. "I'm going to win no matter WHAT! Even if I die! So I'll wipe you out with a Final Smash!" Roy started laughing.

"YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD LET YOU WIN?!" Roy asked. "Before the third test, I put poison on your sword! Now you're gonna DIE and I'LL WIN!"

"Yeah well, you can't die and not be able to come back unless your score is lower than the other's! And we're tied!" Ike said.

"Not really, since the Zelda that hugged you wasn't the real Zelda! She was R.O.B! YOU NEVER ATTRACTED A REAL WOMEN SO YOU NEVER GOT A POINT!"

"I thought Zelda always looked like she was made out of metal." Ike said. Zelda slapped Ike. Ike fell to the ground, the poison taking affect. "You'll lose too, Roy!"

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked. Then Samus came out of the woods with Roy's sword in her hand.

"Here, take this." Samus said. She put it in his chest.

"Thanks again, guy!" Samus said. Then she walked away.

"WAIT!" Roy said. "We can't die if we have heart containers!"

"Oh yeah." Ike said. Then they both lost a life.

* * *

**This is a test, basically. This chapter, that is.**


	5. Diary Secrets

Everyone was quiet at the Smash Mansion.

JUST KIDDING;I lied. There were, in fact, two people in a locked room. These unfortunate individuals were none other than Fox McCloud and Ganondorf.

"Hey, look at all these diaries I stole." Ganondorf said to Fox.

"That's more than I thought you would get!" Fox marveled. Ganondorf had, in fact, stolen almost every smasher's diary. "Let's read them like we planned!" They began reading...

* * *

**Zelda**

_Dear Diary,_

_So, today me and Peach were talking about how to cook grass the best way, and then Link appeared and said he didn't know who Sheik was. And I was mad at him because he didn't believe it was me, so I slapped him and he flew 20 ft away. I mean, he played that one ga-oh wait. I remembered Toon Link stole that game and let Ness burn it._

_-Zelda_

**Sonic**

_Dear Journal,_

_So today Shadow used an Action Replay to teleport to my room from the Assist Trophy room, and he stole all my rings. So I went on a hunt for him even though I could easily get all of them back by using kool hax. And once I found him I was gonna slap him, but Meta Knight used his tornado and sucked us in and stole Shadow's rings which were my rings which were now Meta Knight's rings and I'm getting dizzy from all of this kthxbai._

_-Sonic_

**Wii Fit Trainer**

_Dear Diarhy,_

_Omegerd. i confezsed meh fellins 4 mle twiner 2day, & he sed he luvs me 2. Omge were gona get maried!11!1 btw idk why thee arthour makez me spel incorecttley._

_-Woman wii FITNESS TwAinrr_

**Little Mac**

_Dear Diary,_

Samus is scary! I'm gonna call my mom and tell her i'm scared cause then she can hack this fanfiction and make Samus pay. :

Oh, and btw, I'm trying to beat Wario in this one match. As Mr. Game Snake Watches said, "May the force of your mothers soul and Batman's flow through you, strengthening you." I've been taking that advice to heart.

-Big Mac

**Toon Link**

_Dear Journal Diary Thingymicjigglypuff,_

_I had this argument with Ganondorf that he isn't the master of power, because he was beaten with a fishing rod, net, and glass bottle. So he tried to use an eraser to erase me, but it didn't work. Omgeeeee he's such and idioooooot! LOL!_

_-Toonish-Cartoon Network-Batman Sexy Comix Style-Link_

* * *

At this point Ganondorf ripped Toon Link's diary to shreds, but Fox had already read it and was loling.

* * *

**Mr. Game And Watch**

Der Diray,

I cadt rite.

-Mr. Arcade Games Master

**Kirby**

_FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD__FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD__FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD__FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD__FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD__FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD__FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD__FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD__FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD__FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD_

_____-LolI'mSoAddicted2FoodICan'tRememberMyOwnName_

**Mario**

_Dear Journal-a,_

_I caught Peach cheating on me with Captain Falcon so I tried to Falcon Punch her even though I failed miserably-a._

_-Mr. I-Use-An-Italian-Accent-Even-In-My-Writing-A_

**Snake**

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow Octagon is stupid. He thought my enemies cloned me for this when Master Hand made a CPU as me. Wow loololololol I eat toast for dessert._

_-Slivering Snake_

**Samus**

_Dear Diary,_

_OMG IM SO ANGRY AT EVERYONE ALL THE TIME BECAUSE THERE STUPID AND I GET TO SCARE EVERYONE I HAVE THE BEST JOB IN THE WORLD no wait i dont get paid money for doing it OMG WORST JOB EVEEEEEER_

_-Samus_

**Charizard**

_Dear Journal,_

_So I threw that stupid Red knock off in a mountain and destroyed my pokeball. Now I'm gonna kiss a Justin Beiber poster in my room._

_-Charizard_

**Lucario**

_Dear Gardivoir,_

_I'm blue! And totally not racist! And love Gardivior! NO WAIT ERASE THAT!_

**Ice Climbers**

_We climbed another mountain, fell off of it, and realized it was a one foot tall snow pile._

**Pit**

_Dear Diary,_

_I CAN FLY! TOTALLY UNEXPECTED!_

_-Pit_

**Pit's Diary**

_Dear Pit,_

_I DON"T CARE_

_-Pit's Diary_

**Roy**

_Dear Journal,_

_I don't want anyone to read what I wrote in you (Last Chapter), so I'm burning you tomorrow. So I'm going to make confessions:_

_I'm a ghost JUST KIDDING IM REAL!_

_I once tap danced with Meta Knight._

_I have no more confessions actually I lied but I'm too lazy to write them all in here._

_-Roy's Our Boy N' Stuff __Restaurant_

**Wolf Donnel**

So I have a confession. I am a-

* * *

Suddenly, Wolf walked into the room even though it was locked, thus defying all physics.

"Can't let you do that, Star Fox." He said.

"How did you get in here?" Fox asked.

"Duh, I always know where you are and can always get you." Wolf answered.

"So that makes you a stalker." Fox said.

"Indeed." Wolf said. "Actually, that's all there was in my diary and I just told you. Wow I am stupid. Bye." He left-but first he shot Fox and Ganondorf in...

Their ears. OMG They died for six seconds and when they woke up the diaries were burning.


	6. A Sad Ending And A New Beggining

** Highliez: *Sigh***

**Sonic: Hey man, what is it?**

**Highliez: It seems people are losing interest in this story.**

**Preston: Why would you say that?**

**Highliez: For starters, people have stopped reviewing since chapter 3. For another, the views keep getting lower and lower. **

**Sonic: What do you mean?**

**Highliez: Every chapter, the views on that chapter are at least half less than what they were on the last chapter. The views sunk from 267 to 112 to 64 to 41 to 21. And no matter how hilarious the chapters are, almost no one reads past chapter 1.**

**Preston: How about we make a number two with an actual plot? Maybe people will like that better. And then if we come up with something, we'll post it here! Even though no one will notice...**

**Highliez: That's a good idea! And I know what people will like as a plot... *Glances at Werehog picture***

**Sonic: Wait, WHAT?!**

**Highliez: It's obvious. The first chapter had you in your werehog form, and it received far more views than the other chapters! We may add more stuff to the plot, but the main focus will be you trying to hide your secret from the others. And comedy, may I mention? Though the jokes won't be as random, so there will be less...**

**Sonic: This is it, folks. Review if you want to see at least up to chapter 10, though the sequel, ****_Super Smash Episodes 2,_**** will be created anyway. Highliez tried to make this decision on what you fans are responding with. If you hate this idea, it's your own fault.**

**NOTE: THIS STORY WILL BE CONSIDERED DONE AS OF NOW, THOUGH IF ENOUGH PEOPLE WANT MORE, THIS STORY WILL BE EXPANDED ON. THIS WILL ONLY HAPPEN THROUGH FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, AND MOSTLY REVIEWS! IT'S THE FAN'S CHOICES THAT CAUSE ACTION. REACT!**

**ALSO CHECK OUT THE UPCOMING SERIES! CONTAINING GRIEF, AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER AND HIS GIRLFRIEND, THREE EPIC PARTS, AND OFFICIAL SONIC CHARACTERS TOO, THIS SERIES' PLOT ABOUT STOPPING AND REVERTING HIM BACK TO NORMAL IS PERFECT FOR ANY ADVENTURE/ACTION STORY LOVERS! THE PARTS WILL BE AS FOLLOWED:**

**1. _Face The Darkness_**

**2. _Bad Blood_**

**3. _Golden Purposes_**

**ALL THREE PARTS COMING SOON! IN ORDER!**


End file.
